The Raven's Shadow
by AlmostIsNeverEnough
Summary: Jade woke up with absolutely no memory except for her name. Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, and Cat Valentine will be her only hopes for getting her memory back. But how did she lose her memory? Well, there is a group of mysterious people after her, for a reason that she is not aware of at all. AU!
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

_Hello fellow fanfiction readers! I am back again with another new story about Jade, that hopefully will last long, and become a long story, and be completed._

_Now, I decided to write this story while I should be writing my Bade fanfic is because I am having some writers block with starting chapter 3, so hopefully this will keep me busy enough until I can think of however to start chapter 3, and come up with a small plot for that chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, if I did, you wouldn't be reading this story.**

* * *

Jade's POV

I don't know how long I was under it, but I was in a black sea of unconsciousness for a long time. God only knows how long it was. It felt like I was asleep for a whole century, even though it was shorter than that.

Then, I felt myself flutter my eyes open, for the first time in a long time. I was awake.

The world was a bright light around me, I was in a tan room, and I noticed that there was a yellow light coming from the right corner of my eye, which was a lamp.

"Are you ok?" I heard. I looked to my left, and I see a handsome man, with fluffy hair, tan skin, and beautiful brown eyes.

I started to talk a little bit, but then I noticed a color that didn't really fit in with the other colors I was seeing, blood red color, it oddly looked like hair.

I turned my hair towards it, and I saw a beautiful girl, with tan skin as well, and fudge-colored eyes, and red hair.

And lastly I noticed a curly blacked haired nerd by her side, he looked like your basic nerd, and was as worried as the redhead was.

"I-I'm fine." I shuttered, as confused as anyone would be if they woke up after a really long time, but that wasn't the problem.

"Who are you people?" I finally asked.

The handsome teenage boy said to me, "You don't know us at all?"

I nodded my head, and said "I don't remember anything at all, only my name."

The redhead looked like she was going to cry out an ocean. I was concerned for the red velvet haired girl, so I asked her what was wrong.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" she yelled in a kind of high pitched girly voice, but with a slight sense of maturity. "YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO I AM; YOU SHOULDN'T BE CONCERNED ABOUT ME!"

She then ran out of the room, with the curly haired nerd following her.

Both I and the handsome teen were in a temporary state of shock, taking in what just happened.

He then looked at me, with a sense of seriousness in his brown eyes.

"What is your name?" he said, like he was testing if I knew what my name was.

"Jade. Jade West." I replied. "Who are you?" I finally asked him.

He sighed, and said "I am Beck Oliver, I am-was, your boyfriend."

Beck Oliver, I thought, why was that name so familiar? This boy, who I barely knew, was my boyfriend.

I reminded myself I had no memory at all with the exception of my name, maybe he was telling the truth, since I had a gut feeling I knew who he was.

However, maybe he was lying.

I had a feeling he was telling the truth, because of that sense of seriousness in his eyes, but I decided to be cautious with these people.

But Beck knew what I was thinking, like he had knowledge of this kind of thing from maybe a book or a movie.

"You don't believe me don't you?" he said.

I had to nod my head.

Beck sighed "Of course you don't." He reached out for a plastic water bottle, and handed it to me.

"Want it?" he asked.

I was suddenly conscious of how thirsty I was, so I grabbed the bottle from his hands, twisted the bottle, and drank that perfect tasteless taste of water.

He came forward a little bit, and continued of what he was saying "The other girl was named Cat, and the curly-haired kid is Robbie. They- well just Cat pretty much- are your close friends."

I was starting to get a little anxious on the inside, and a little lightheaded.

Who the hell were these people? Why are these names just so familiar even though I don't know them? Was this real? Was this all just a dream?

I wanted to sit up, and get out of that place, but Beck's hand grasped mine's.

His hand felt like it was safe and warm, that I didn't need to worry, even though I was obviously worried.

"Stay with us, and you'll be safe. You can trust us." he said.

"I don't know who the hell you guys are! How am I supposed to trust you!?" I screamed at him.

Beck sighed, and stared deeply into my eyes. "We are your only hope of going anywhere, whatever or not you trust us. So you better trust and believe us, or else I'll force you to."

I just was silent, staring back intently into his eyes. He was right. He and Robbie and Cat were my only hopes in surviving or getting anywhere.

"Fine." I finally said "I'll stay with you and your friends. I don't want to, but you are right, you guys are my only hope."

"Great," Beck said, standing up and holding his hand out, so I can get out of bed.

I held my hand out, and saying that I can get off the bed by myself.

We both walked out of the tan room, and we were in a dark hallway. Despite that the room was dark and barely visible; I could still notice that the hallway was made from wood.

Me and Beck went left, and walked down the hall until we reached a door that was vaguely visible.

He gripped the door handle, and opened up to the bright world.

The area was surrounded by the tall looming green trees around the area, and the ground was covered in pine needles and dirt that was pretty much flat.

I turned around and noticed that we were in a cabin. A wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere. How suspious.

"Umm...Beck could I ask you something?" I said, starting to talk to him. "Why are we in the middle of nowhere? Shouldn't I be in a hospital, or someplace urban?"

Beck scratched his nose, and looked back at me. "The thing is that…well, it's difficult to explain…" He started to say.

I got mad at him, and used my arm, and pushed him against the wooden side of the cabin, so I could get an answer.

"Just...tell...me!" I yelled at him.

Beck, having trouble breathing nodded his head, and I freed him from his neck.

"Look, Jade I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but if I did…" he looked around to see if anyone was watching. "They would find you."

I gave him a confused look. Who was they? Find me how?

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well," he started to say "around the time when you lost consciousness before you lost your memory, there was this group of people who wanted to kidnap you. I wasn't going to let that happen, so I tried to stop them, but one of them gave you some kind of fluid-I don't know what- to knock you out and lose your memory. They ran away before I could stop them, so I asked Robbie, and Cat, your closest friends, if they would like to come and make sure to keep you safe, and they said yes. That is why we are in the middle of nowhere. I swear on my grave, I won't let anyone kidnap or kill you. I will protect you with my life." He finished, and gave me a quick, warm kiss on the lips.

I looked down on the ground, and I then heard the sound of footsteps, and I looked up and saw Robbie with his shoulder around Cat, as she was finishing crying into her hands.

"It'll be ok, I promise." He kept repeating to Cat.

Cat sniffled and nodded.

"Let's go back inside." Beck said, as he held the door open for us three.

We all said yes in agreement. Then, I suddenly got a sharp pain in my head, so intense that I fell down to the ground with one knee down, and my other foot still on the solid ground.

The pain was so sharp and vivid, that I had to close my eyes, and I saw something, like a vision.

What I saw was Robbie knocked out, laying on the ground near the cabin, with an semiconscious Cat being dragged by her feet.

The vision ended, and I got back up on my feet.

Beck had his hands to my elbow, asking me if I was ok while I still had one hand on my template.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a headache." I replied.

Robbie stepped up to say something "Maybe you're just hungry."

I nodded my head, and I walked inside the cabin with the others, as I saw Cat scurry in front of the group to the kitchen, getting ready to cook some dinner for us.

* * *

Narrator's POV

A group of men, were in an SUV, riding down the streets of Manhattan.

One of them was driving, another had a tablet with the picture of a map on the screen, the third one of taking down notes in a notebook, and the fourth was on a computer with a GPS program open on his desktop.

"The girl in conscious," the fourth man starting talking. "And she is...somewhere in northern New York where there is a wooden cabin. We need to get to her."

The first man nodded, and started to go north, to where this girl was.

The fourth man closed his laptop, sighed, and started to say "This girl...is the future, we need to get to her, and make her us her abilities, so that we can become loved, and famous by everyone in the world. I think that little does this girl realize the powers that she has…"


	2. Chapter 2: Two Mysterious Guys

_Ok, so I wrote all of Chapter 2 today, so if you want to mentally kill me for writing all of this chapter today, you can go right ahead. But I like how this chapter went, but when you reach the ending, you probably will want to mentally kill me._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. This show would be a Teen Drama if it was run by me, and if I did own Victorious, I would not be writing this.**

* * *

I was sitting at the wooden table, waiting for Cat to finish cooking. But she needed some help from Robbie for measurements, and stuff like that.

Beck was reading a book, I don't know what it was about, but I had a feeling it had to do with me, and a way to possibly retrieve my memory.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, dinner was ready, and we each got a plate of carrots, some pasta, and canned ham.

I had a little more on my plate than all the others; I guess they thought I was a little hungrier than the rest of them. And I was.

I ate the food fast, and I have to say that it was very good. I especially liked the canned ham, and I even had a little extra because it was so good.

"So," Beck said, using a fork to pick up a piece of the ham. "Are there any questions you want to ask us?"

Damn. I was going to have to be polite and only ask the 3 that I really wanted answered, from the millions of questions that were already in my head.

I ate some pasta, and I asked him my first question "Why are Cat and Robbie so attached to each other?"

Cat started to say something, but I realized what it most likely was.

"Are you 2 dating?"

Cat just nodded her head, and for a second flashed a smile to Robbie, but her lips then fell back into a frown.

"And Cat, why do you seem to avoid me?" I asked her, leaning closer to her. "aren't you my close friend?"

Cat nodded, but she gave me a solemn stare, as if telling me 'We'll discuss this later'.

I nodded, and went back to eating the last pieces of hams.

"And my last question for now is for Beck."

He looked at me while eating some of his carrots.

"Did we date, before I lost my memory? Or did we break up?" I said.

Beck held a finger out to me, telling me to wait a minute as he swallowed his carrots.

"Look, Jade...I don't really want to discuss what happened right now, but after I finish I can tell you…"

He stopped talking, and we all were silent. Then, I heard the sound of screeching tires.

Beck dropped his fork, and pulled me out of my own chair, and threw on a couple of jackets on.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

Beck was rushing trying to get the coats on me, but I was resisting.

"Look Jade, you need to get the hell out of here, because they found you." he said.

They? I thought for a second. Oh right, the ones who want to kidnap me.

"Well, I'm going to fight them!" I said to him, pushing myself away from the coats, and standing in front of him about 10 feet away.

Beck was just standing there, and he threw the coats across the floor, and walked over to a closet. He got a key out, unlocked the door, and opened it to lots of guns.

Whoa. I was not expecting this. I thought to myself, as I subconsciously went forward and grasped onto the handle of one.

"I don't want to do this." Beck said into my left ear.

I turned my head to him a little bit "Well I want to."

Beck just nodded his head, and grabbed two other guns, placing one into a holster, and handing one to Robbie.

Cat came back into the room, holding a backpack out, holding it out to Beck. Beck placed some of the other guns into the pack, and handed an extra to me. I placed the extra into another holster, and shot a quick glance inside the backpack.

The backpack was filled with supplies, in case we needed to travel. I noticed some basic supplies like water, matches, flashlights, a couple of pocketknives, and some cans of the ham I loved, and carrots.

Cat zipped the backpack up, and placed the sleeves onto her shoulders.

Beck walked cautiously out of the cabin, and held his gun out. When I got outside, I saw several men, all with weapons and behind them was a black SUV they must have been driving in.

But one guy caught my attention. He was inside the SUV, he had long gray hair, and he was wearing a black robe, and pretty much black everything. He had a laptop open, the screen had a map of the area and a red circle was sending a signal.

The circle was right where I was standing.

I then had a gut feeling about something, and it was telling me this:

This group was following me.

Not by luck or gossip.

But by a chip.

A chip that must be inside of me.

But not just anywhere in my body.

This chip had to be inside my brain.

* * *

"Well, well, well…" One of the mysterious men started to say. "Looks like we found you, Jade."

Hold on, let me add another question to the long list of questions I already have. How do these bastards know my name?

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked

The second of the two men, who oddly looked very familiar, said in a deep voice "Come with us, and you'll know our story."

I instantly replied saying no to that.

"Well…" the first man said, slowly but surely walking forward towards us. "If you won't come, we will have to force you."

He grasped onto a gun he had-don't worry it didn't have bullets, but instead it had tranquilizers- and he held it forward, and pulled the trigger.

I was slowly waiting for the sharp tip of the dart to sink into my neck, and pull me into deep unconsciousness.

But then, what felt like a split second later, I heard the sound of the dart hit skin, and I saw crimson hair in front of me. And there is only one person who has red hair, and you guessed it: Cat.

Cat collapsed in front of me, falling onto the cold hard ground.

Robbie immediately went up to the man who had the tranquilizer gun, and kicked it up into the air and then attempted to punch the man who shot Cat.

However, Robbie forgot about the other man, and he punched Robbie before Robbie could even release the power of his punch onto the guy who shot the little redhead.

Robbie skidded on the ground, close to the wooden cabin.

I guess what the two men thought would be best is if they kidnapped Cat, they would lure me and Beck, and Robbie once he woke up, to follow them.

And that is exactly what they did. The man who looked familiar to me, pushed me and Beck, and he and other man picked Cat up by her shoulders.

The guy, who looked familiar to me, threw the backpack Cat had on to me, and he continued to pull the redhead to the SUV.

It suddenly hit me: this is almost exactly what my vision looked like. Robbie unconscious near the cabin, and Cat being dragged by her feet by two mysterious men.

The sound of a gun firing shot me out of my trance, and I understood what was going on. Beck was trying to shoot at the guys, and I was supposed to try and wake Robbie up.

I fell onto my knees, and shook Robbie to wake him up.

In my peripheral vision, I saw the men open the back of the SUV up, and they crawled into the car. One of them bleeding from the arm, and the other bleeding from the right shoulder.

They drove away almost instantly after the door closed, and they took off. With Cat.

"We need to get Robbie inside!" I yelled at Beck.

Beck looked at me with fury in his eyes. "We need to get Cat!"

Well, hearing the word Cat woke Robbie up immediately.

"Where's Cat!?" He said, nearly screaming.

"Those bastards got her." Beck replied.

I saw Robbie open his eyes so wide, I thought they were going to pop out of his eye sockets.

"Well we have to get her!" Robbie said, now yelling.

Beck shot me a glance, as if saying 'Robbie is fine now, let's go get Cat!'

I rolled my eyes, stood up, and agreed. Well, if the boys are going mental over losing Cat, guess they won't stop finding her 'til we get Cat back.

"Great, now let's hurry, let's run to my car!" Beck said, rushing towards the path the mysterious men toke.

Robbie followed, then I did, but like earlier, a vivid pain in my head stopped me.

It was about 5 times more powerful than the first one, so powerful I felt myself lose feeling, as I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. All I saw was blackness, and more blackness. But I know I was awake.

Was this real? Was this a dream?

How long has it been since I was knocked out? A minute? An hour?

Then, I see a figure appear a few feet away from me. It looked exactly like me.

And then, like a lightning bolt, it occurs to me several answers, to the new questions rising in my mind.

Where was I? I was in my subconscious.

Why was I here? I was here because I need to have a talk with the one person closest to me, who is in fact me.

Who was this clone of me? It is the very same person who wants to talk to me, but I don't know how it was possible. This clone of me is my subconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: Subconscious Memory

_I know that it is a short distance from writing Chapter 2 and 3, but trust me the next chapter will not be uploaded in a day, but probably not for a while. I am busy with school this week, so I won't have as much time to write. Plus it will take me a while to write chapter 4, so this will be the last chapter uploaded for at least 2 days. _

Words between ' ' is Jade talking in her mind

Words in _Italics _are Jade's subconscious talking to her while she is awake.

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed in the past 2 chapters. I still don't own Victorious, nor will I ever sadly.**

* * *

How was this possible? Just how? How could my subconscious talk to me without being 2 separate people, being in a dream, or being hypnotized. Just how?

"Hello, Jade." I heard my subconscious self say.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I said, trying to contain my rage building up.

I saw my subconscious self smirk. "Because, I see you need some help, and I am the only one who remembers things before you lost your memory. I can help you.

"However, like a genie, I can only answer you 3 questions. What is the first question you have?"

I swallowed, and said out the one question I had in my mind before I entered this place. "Why did I get a sharp pain in my head twice already?"

My subconscious self walked forward, still smirking with arms crossed.

"I cannot completely tell you the truth; you must find that out for yourself. But I will say this." My subconscious said, opening her eyes.

"I am the source of the sharp pain, I am the source of the vision you had, I am the source of the one who is in control of the powers you are unaware of. And I will help you, as you slowly recognize these powers."

So my subconscious was the source? Ok, so now I understand why some people hate their brain.

"Second question?" she said, standing still and waiting for another question.

"Why did I lose my memory?" I asked myself. This felt weird, did most people have their subconscious talk to them ever? At least once?

"It has something to do with you with your powers that you have…" her voice trailed off as if she was hearing what I was thinking.

"I know what your final question is."

I looked at her shocked, and then heard her same, yet different voice in my head. "Your thoughts are my thoughts. Remember that."

I gave her a look of annoyance; damn I understand why people would hate their subconscious now.

"The last question you have is why you and Beck broke up before you lost your memory? Am I right?"

I nodded my head. I hate how she is able to hear my thoughts, but I can't hear hers.

"I will show you what happened before you lost your memory, it will help you understand the two previous questions. You will now know what happened, the day you lost it all."

She held out her hand in front of me, and with her other hand, snapped her fingers. Then everything became blurry.

* * *

Once my vision cleared up, I saw new scenery. I had a feeling that I wasn't in New York, but in a place similar to that. Tall buildings, hundreds of people, but the thing that was different was the fact that it was sunny, not New York weather. I had to be in Los Angeles, I thought. I must have been right because I felt like there were many memories flooding my brain, but I could not reach them. I must have lived in Los Angeles before I lost my memory.

"You are correct." I heard my subconscious' voice echo in my head.

I took a closer look at my surroundings, I noticed 2 dark looming walls on my left and right, and I felt a third wall on my back. Around me, there were several trash cans, animals, and cardboard boxes. I had to be in an ally.

"Correct again." I heard myself echo. "Now, I will let you submerge deeper into the memory, and you will know what happened. From this point onwards, I will not be with you. But when you wake up, I will be a voice in your head."

I wanted to stop her, and let her stay with me, but it was too late. I heard her voice echo in my brain, and I felt her leave me.

I then felt like I was falling off a cliff, my subconscious must be submerging myself into this memory. A few seconds later, the falling stopped all of a sudden, like I just hit concrete ground after falling off a 10 story building with my own 2 feet.

Suddenly, I heard the distinct voice of Beck yelling at me to stop doing something. Sigh, my subconscious must have blurred some of the voice so I would have to try and figure it out myself.

I saw Beck appear from the entrance of the ally, and he ran towards me, and placed his hand on my arms.

"Stop it right now! You shouldn't be doing this! This is wrong!" he screamed at me.

"Well it probably wouldn't happen if you broke up with me after you learned about my powers!" I felt myself yell at him.

So, my powers caused me and Beck to break up. I wonder if Beck would have told me the truth, or if he would have lied about it.

Suddenly, I notice a group of men appear at the end of the ally, I recognized one of them, and it was the one who seemed oddly familiar to me.

I hear myself say a name I think in a confused voice, but it was blurred. Ugh, why can't I just learn everything at one time? It would be easier for me to solve of puzzle of who I am.

"Why are you with these people? Who are they?" I asked him.

He just was silent. I didn't even notice his lips move the slightest.

"What are you doing here?" Beck yelled, guarding me with his arms.

"It doesn't matter what we are doing here, we just need the girl." the other man said

"Well I won't let you get near her!" Beck screamed at the top of his lungs.

The other man smiled, and I noticed he was starting to form a fist.

Beck seemed to notice it, and he punched the man in the ribs, which caused him in unclench his fist, fall onto both knees, and had both of his hands where Beck punched him.

The man, who seemed familiar to me, went over to me when Beck was distracted, and I actually heard him say something.

He said "Sorry." and he pressed a glass bottle against my lips.

Unfortunately I was going to ask him something, so my lips were open, and the liquid from the bottle trickled down my throat.

The liquid tasted relaxing and sweet, it felt like vanilla clouds with lots of berries and sugar in the mix.

As I was in a deep daze from the drink, I felt my body slowly fall to the ground, my eyelids becoming heavy like anvils, and me starting to forget things.

This must have started my memory loss. I felt like I lost some memories that were in my consciousness, like birthdays, school days, names of people I knew.

As soon as I saw complete blackness, I couldn't remember anything after that, nor could I think of anything.

* * *

"Jade, Jade!" I heard the voice of Beck in my head, as I fluttered my eyelids open.

Beck was right by me, and I felt we were inside a smaller place, a much smaller place than in the woods back where the cabin was.

I sat myself up and looked around a little bit; I realized that we were in a car.

I also noticed Robbie in the front passenger seat looking at us with relief flowing into his face.

"Are you ok? Robbie noticed that you fell unconscious when we were rushing to the car, and we came to get you." Beck explained.

"I'm fine Beck, don't worry about me." I said as I put myself into a sitting position and buckled my seat belt.

"Good." Beck said. He then got out of the car to go the driver seat.

_I see you are doing well._ I heard that same but different voice from my own in my head. My subconscious.

'I just woke up from that, and you had to annoy me?' I asked myself.

_Yeah, but trust me, you need me to help you._

'But why won't you tell me the whole truth!?'

_Because you need to find things out for yourself._

I rolled my eyes as Beck entered the driver's side of the car, and started it up.

_But, I will tell you just bits & pieces of the truth._

Bits & Pieces? Oh well, isn't my subconscious just nice?

I was about to ask her why I need to find things out for myself, but I never got an answer.

I decided I needed time to think, so I just looked out my window and watch the blur of faces, lights, and buildings, as I thought about it all.

* * *

The man, who had the gray hair and black robes on, was still on his laptop, looking at the same red circle he was looking at since they got near the place Jade was.

They failed getting her, but at least they got a friend of theirs, so they will be compelled to go after them.

He closed his eyes, as he closed the laptop, and placed it to his right side.

"Well, well, well." he said in a spine tingling rich voice. "It seems that they finally are headed out for us."

He looked at the same man that had been familiar to their raven-haired target.

"You were right about that chip. It has been very helpful to track her down, and she won't be able to get it out, without losing her ability to see. It was brilliant to put the chip inside her brain, **James**."

* * *

Author's Note: Hmmm...who is this James? You are thinking. Well, sometime in a later chapter near the end you will know who James is. If you think you know who he is, send me a PM, and if you are right you get an invisible cookie. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions and Chases

_I'm finally back! At least for now until I leave because I am too lazy to write stories, but enjoy this while I'm here._

Words between ' ' is Jade talking in her mind

Words in _Italics _are Jade's subconscious talking to her while she is awake.

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider, because if I was there would be a 99.99% chance Sam & Cat would be around. And also I would not waste my time on Tumblr during the weekend.**

* * *

I have no idea how long it was, but when I got myself back into reality, it was nighttime, and we weren't in Manhattan.

We were now in a more suburban location somewhere in New York.

No more neon lights, tall buildings, or millions of faces walking on the streets.

Those were replaced by the lights from the stores, neighborhood houses, and the restaurants that people were going to a late-night dinner or snack.

I looked at Robbie, and he was fast asleep, which surprised me considering how much he cares about Cat. That I saw.

Beck was wide awake, still driving in the almost black and starry sky.

I saw him glance at how much gas he had left, and it must have been really low because he leaned back towards me, still keeping his eyes on the road, and whispered to me "I'm going to pull over to get some gas, we're almost out."

He pulled off the road, and parked his car right by a gas station, and turned the car off.

Beck open his car door quietly and softly, kinda like a ninja, and snuck out of the car walked to get it set up to refill our car.

When the station starting to refill the gas tank, I opened my door like he did and unbuckled myself, but I didn't get out.

Because a certain person stopped me. Yep, my subconscious.

_Are you sure you want to talk to Beck? He might not talk to you right this very moment._

'I want to hear his take on our break up. And this might be the only chance we will be able to talk while nobody is around.'

_Well, just remember if you screw up on what you plan on saying or said, I'll do the talking._

'Whatever.' I thought to her, as she finally stopped talking.

"What is it Jade?" Beck asked, as he finally realized that I opened my car door.

"I need to talk to you." I just told him.

Beck walked over to me as he said "This can't be good. What's it about?"

I hesitated for a moment. Then I like I was hypnotized, _she_ toke over my control of speech, and...I guess _we_ said "About what happened between us. How we broke up. I want to know, and I don't want you to stall, or say you can't. Just, tell me."

To be honest, I have to give my subconscious self credit. For myself in my head only telling just parts of the truth, she does know how to make my sound like she never toke control of what I was going to say.

"Um…" Beck started to say. "I don't really want to discuss this when people are nearby-"

"You're stalling. Just tell me damnit!" I said loud enough to make it seem like a yell, but to wake Robbie up.

Beck sighed as he placed the handle back in it's slot, and closed my door, went back to his, and closed his.

"I...broke up with you because we were arguing that we weren't the perfect couple."

"That's a lie." I whisper almost immediately. I know we broke up because of these mysterious powers I have, and that situation sounded similar to a previous break up.

And plus there was hesitation in his voice for a second after he said 'I'.

"I'm not that's how we broke up Jade."

"I know that was a different break up. What about our most recent?" I said with anger rising in my voice near the end of that sentence.

"You should not know about it Jadelyn West! Just forget about it ok!" he almost screamed.

There was a moment of silence. He then started the car up, and parked it near a drug store about 2 miles from the gas station.

We were silent for the rest of the night.

As I was falling into my slumber, I thought 'Why does he not want me to know about these weird powers I have. How come nobody does!? It just isn't fair. I want my memory back, my life back, and I can't get that if nobody tells me anything. Why did my life have to absolutely end up like this!?'

Then suddenly, I was in that familiar black sea, when I see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing, and think nothing.

* * *

I woke up feeling myself moving as fast as the wind, yet I was protected by something. I couldn't quite identified it until about 5 seconds after I woke up.

The car was moving on a soft pavement, but it was pretty fast, at a speed I never felt in a car. The highway. We were on the highway.

The sky was still pretty dark, and from a glance at the car clock, it was about 3 in the morning.

When I tried to move, Beck stopped me. "Don't move until I tell you to. Please."

"What's going on?" I said in a weary voice, still waking up from my sleep.

"We're on the move- with the guys who have Cat and who want you." Beck told me.

Oh god. I thought. My sleep did feel awfully short to be honest. And those bastards must be desperate to get me.

_Actually, _my other me started talking to me, _one of them is the one person close to you. The reason you are as hard and cold as ice. That's all I can say._

I was going to ask her who it was, but I felt her leave me, even though we are the same person.

"Robbie." I whispered low enough so Robbie can hear me, but Beck can't or at least can barely make out what I'm saying.

He looked at me, with his brown eyes. "What?" he whisper in a so low, it felt like he never actually said it.

"How fast are we going?"

Robbie glanced at the dashboard, and looked at me again.

"Almost 70 miles."

Holy crap, if we are going 70 miles, we are in deeeep trouble.

We were illegally speeding down the highway that felt like we were on it forever, but then suddenly we were slowly.

"Why the hell are we slowly down!" I yelled at Beck.

"Those sons of bitches made a blow in one of the tires!" Beck said angrily, as he slammed his fist on the side of the car.

As the car slowed down, the guys who were following us went into the next lane, and somehow got Beck's windows open slightly as they were stopping next to us.

Then I saw some kind of smoke bomb fly into our car, as they were closing Beck's window.

The smoke bomb didn't actually have smoke in it, we realized, because we were all starting to feel drowsy, as the smell slither through our noses.

I felt myself lose consciousness, and any type of awareness as I heard the car door open up, and felt my limb arms being dragged from the car.

The last thing I remember was the sound of a door closing.


	5. Chapter 5: This Can't Be Real Life

Words between ' ' is Jade talking in her mind

Words in _Italics _are Jade's subconscious talking to her while she is awake.

**Disclaimer: God it would be a miracle if I actually owned Victorious. But I do not own it because it would not even be on Nickelodeon in the first place.**

* * *

After being unconscious for god knows how long, I finally fluttered my eyes to see a dim white-yellow light, like you would see in a worn-down jailhouse.

I sat myself up into a sitting position, and looked around the room. I noticed that I was in a cell with worn out metal bars, and the color looked dark grey with a little dark brown since the metal looked like it was peeling off.

Maybe I was in some kind of prison, maybe the last part of what happened was just my brain playing tricks on me, maybe the cops got us and put us in jail without me remembering.

But that theory was thrown out the window almost instantly, because I was still wearing my dark t-shirt that says 'bite' on it and I was still wearing black jeans, instead of an orange jumpsuit.

Also I looked across my cell, and all I saw was a light brown bench and a little bed.

I glanced that as many other cells the bars would allow me. The others looked almost identical to the one that was directly in front of me.

But I noticed something that was different from my cell and all those others. On each corner of my cell I saw some kind of blinking red device, like it was an invisible gate.

And that could mean I have some kind of device that wouldn't allow me to escape from the cell unless I broke the devices.

I felt my neck. No collar of some kind. I looked at my ankles. Nothing except my socks covering my skin.

There had to be some kind of tracking device where they could make sure I didn't-

_That chip_. She started talking_. Remember earlier? You thought that I was telling you that there is a chip in your brain because you saw the signal on the screen. Right where you were._

"Ok." I whispered since I could feel anyone near me, or at least anyone who could hear me. "So there is like some kind of chip implanted in my brain, so they can track me?"

I felt my subconscious self sigh, as she told me "_Go near that window, and talk to me in your head please. You could screw both of us if anyone found out._"

I turned around, and when I looked out the window all I saw was my own reflection and everything behind me. It must be a two-way mirror, I thought, in case they were spying on me.

_Lie on your back. _Myself commanded me.

I nodded my head in agreement, but I still looked at myself. My greenish-blue eyes looked beautiful, yet I felt some kind of uniqueness to them. I know it sounds cheesy, but really. I felt my eyes had something in them that most didn't have.

_Lie. On. Your. God. Damn. Back. Now. _My subconscious self said angrily.

"No." I unintentionally said out loud.

Then the weirdest thing happened to me. I felt like my eyes were the only thing I could focus on in the reflection. I was in some kind of trance that I didn't want to get out.

I then almost got a heart attack when I then saw something other then my green-blue eyes. I saw one of those men who toke Cat earlier back that the cabin. The room surrounding him was a plain light brown color, and a little table, a chair, and a notebook. I also noticed a glass of water by the notebook.

Suddenly, without any control, I threw myself to the ground, and I was knocked out by the concrete floor.

* * *

I almost immediately was aware of my surroundings, but I wasn't conscious. I was back in that dream type thing. Back with myself.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I heard myself scream across from me. I have never seen my subconscious this angry before, and that can't be a good thing.

"I just looked at myself in the glass, and I saw one of the men." I truthfully told myself.

"Do you have any idea on how stupid that was!? You know way too much now, I can't talk to you about that chip even if I wanted to. Which I don't. Experiencing that was enough information you needed."

I was angry. Angry at her. I then thought it was time to tell her how I truly felt about all of this.

"You shouldn't be allowed to control my life. I should be allowed to know what is going on! I went through enough pain and torture to get here! I lost a friend that now could possibly be dead now! I could have lost Cat who seemed like the sweetest person ever! And worst of all BECK MIGHT BE GONE EVEN THOUGH HE FUCKING LIED TO ME I STILL LOVE HIM LIKE HE WAS THE ONLY GOD DAMN PERSON ON THIS PLANET, OR EVEN THE ONLY PERSON IN MY ENTIRE GOD FORSAKEN LIFE!"

I told myself to calm down, as I let deep breaths in after all the yelling I said. My subconscious looked up at me, and she looked sympathetic, which felt odd.

"I know that. And now that I heard you confess that, you deserve to know about that chip." She said as held her arms out, and close her eyes.

The scenery was changing from the blackness to a colorful place that looked like a school. I was sitting on the tan steps with my subconscious right beside me.

"Follow me." she said standing up. I stood up as she walked to the right, to a set of lockers. One oddly seemed to point out to me, a black locker covered with nothing but scissors.

I then suddenly remembered this is my locker from the high school I attend to. Called Hollywood Arts High.

"Right. Now Jade," my subconscious toke a step back. "Open the locker. You don't need to add your combination, just pull the handle, and open it."

I walked over the my locker, and I opened it.

At first my brain told me there was nothing, but I then noticed an envelope at the bottom of the locker.

"Pick it, and open it." she instructed me.

I absentmindedly nodded my head as I grabbed the envelope that felt rich, like an official letter, and I turned it over to the open the flap, and I saw a slip of paper. I toke it out, and I opened it, throwing the envelope aside.

There was calligraphy-like spelling that was almost impossible for me to decipher.

But it all finally came together and I was able to fully read it.

_Jade, there is a chip that was implanted in your brain when you were-_

My subconscious self slammed on the slip of paper and the next word.

"Please let me read it."

"I swear, once you read it, you will be crushed and you will never be able to live the same way again."

"Well guess what?" I told myself, finally looking into her same yet different eyes, "I want answers. You said I deserve to know."

"You're right, but please don't try to wake yourself up and go insane. This is going to be traumatic to you." she finished as she lifted her hand-hesitantly- up.

I looked down at the words, and reread the thing from the beginning.

_Jade, there is a chip that was implanted into your brain when you were still in the process of being made._

I was confused by that. Like it was something that was impossible to figure out.

My subconscious self put her hand out, and tapped her finger on the rest of the blank tan paper.

"Turn it around." she told me in almost a whisper.

I anxiously turned the paper around, and I thought I was going to die from a heart attack.

_You weren't made from your mother. You were made as an experiment from the bastards who want you now. You are 100% human, but you were made from a combination of one of the men in the group, and his wife's DNA, and they raised you and when you only a few weeks old, they we carefully placed the chip in you growing brain. You are lucky to be alive. You were the only one who lived and was born from 50 other growing fetuses. _

I felt like my entire life was a fucking lie. Everything I thought was real wasn't.

"I am so sorry Jadelyn West. I really am." my subconscious self said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "You are very lucky."

"And the other 49 aren't?" I told her, trying to retain my anger. "Those sons of bitches should pay." I said.

"I know." my subconscious self whispered in a tone so quiet, it was like a very very light breeze was talking.

* * *

I suddenly woke up, as I felt the hairs on my neck rise. Someone was watching me.

"Jade?" I heard a familiar voice ask me.

I turned around to see Beck Oliver with that same man who was watching me earlier in the cell.

"You have to come out. We are going to meet the people in charge."

I nodded my head as I stood up, and that man unlocked my cell to let me slip into the group.

I looked at Beck a little bit carefully, and I noticed that his eyes didn't look like they were the same brown eyes I saw earlier. They seemed to have almost no depth to it. I then noticed that his voice was mono-toned, just like his eyes.

We walked down the hallway that seemed to go on forever, until we finally reached a door at the end.

The man opened the door to let us in, and the room I saw was dark gray, and those other 3 men were there too.

I saw Cat near the man who knocked her out, looking just like Beck, looking like she had very little depth to herself.

Robbie was the same as he was standing near the man with the gray hair, who looked the same as he did when I saw him in the car when they toke Cat.

We walked over to where they were standing, and the man who looked so familiar to me grabbed my hand the pulled me away from my friends, and toke pinned my wrists together, and handcuffed them.

"What the hell is going on!?" I screamed out loud.

The man who was always on his laptop closed it, and stood up. I then noticed that his robe was so long it was dragging to the floor.

"Let me explain this." he said in the relaxing, calm voice that seemed kind of rich.

"We are The 4 Scientists. We do experiments on people like we did to you. James here, who is just handcuffed you, mixed his DNA with his ex-wife in order to make you an experimental fetus. After a couple of weeks, we very, very carefully placed a chip inside your growing brain. You were lucky to be the only one born out of 50 different fetuses we tried this on. Most of them died almost immediately after the chip was placed, the rest died of natural causes that can happen while women are pregnant."

I knew that first part, but I was horrified by the last part. How could anyone do that? How could you have the conscience to even think of doing that?

The horror on my face was natural thanks to the last part, but I had to try a little harder to make it seem like my subconscious didn't already tell me the first part.

"I know this must be hard for you to process. So we helped you a little bit." He said as he turned towards Beck, Cat, and Robbie.

"How?" I asked quietly so it seemed like I was still shocked.

"We decided to brainwash you friends so they wouldn't remember this at all." he stated.

Those bastards decided to hypnotize my friends? Ohhh, just wait until I got to them without the cuffs.

"See how they just look forward with blank looks and perfect body posture? And did you remember how Beck's voice was flat?"

"Of course I did." I whispered to myself.

"We are also using them for an experiment I can't tell you." he finished as he started back to his laptop.

Hearing that sentence pissed me off so much I was tempting to strangle him, but I could thanks to the stupid handcuffs.

Then James dragged me away to another room across this room.

Little did I know this conversation with him would change my life the same way the conversation with my subconscious earlier said.


End file.
